


Some Of Them Wants To Use You

by Miradipity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:03:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miradipity/pseuds/Miradipity





	

Yukarıdan gelen tıkırtılar, Hermione’nin olduğu yerde rahatsızca kıpırdanmasına yol açmıştı. Soğuk, taş betondaki fareler zindanın yıkık dökük duvarlarında dolanıyorken, genç kadın artık onları umursamayı çoktan bırakmıştı.  
Derin bir iç çekti ve büyük ihtimalle eskiden bir ev cinine ait olan kirli ve iyice yırtılmış kumaş parçasını kendisinden birkaç metre öteye fırlatırken Dobby’i hatırladı. Özgür cin mezarında artık rahata kavuşmuşken, o hala büyük bir istekle ölümü bekliyordu. Dalgınca, kandan ve kirden keçeleşmiş saçlarının arasında dolaştırdı ellerini. Yavaşça doğrulmaya çalıştı fakat sağ bacağındaki daha dünden kalma derin kesik onu durdurdu. Kısık sesle inledi ve ardından hızlı bir küfür savurdu. Ayak sesleri iyice yaklaşmıştı. Bunun iyiye alamet olmadığının bilincinde olan Hermione, kendini zorlayarak bir kez daha ayağa kalkmayı denedi. Elini arkaya doğru dayadı ve çıkık taşlardan destek alıp, duvara sürünerek ayağa kalktı. Neredeyse karanlık hücresinin içine çok ufak bir ışık doldu ve Hermione hızlıca başını yukarıya kaldırdı.  
Malfoyların varisi, Slytherin’in prensi, Hogwarts’ta herkesi kendine hayran bırakan çocuk, göz alıcı derecede parlak sarı saçları ve solgun yüzüyle karşısında duruyordu. Savaş sırasında birçok kez karşı karşıya gelmiş ve birbirleriyle ölümüne düello eden bu ikili, hiçbir zaman ortaya bir galip sunamamışlardı.  
Draco, yüz ifadesi sabit bir şekilde bir adım daha attı hücreye. Asasının zarif bir hareketi sonucu hücrenin kapısı sertçe kapandı ve ışıklar yandı. Ani değişiklik Hermione’nin gözlerini acıttı ve elleriyle gözlerini sertçe ovaladı. Draco’nun yüzüne bakmak zorunda olmadığı kısa süre zarfında, aylardır burada olmasına rağmen bir kere bile Draco’nun gelmediğini düşündü. İşkenceler için her zaman daha güçlü olanlar seçilirdi.  
Ardından ellerini gözlerinden çekti ve doğruca Draco’nun ifadesiz suratına baktı. Soluk mavi gözleri artık iyice griye dönmüş, en son gördüğünden beri çok fazla kilo kaybetmiş ve elmacık kemikleri iyice ortaya çıkmıştı Draco’nun.  
“Beni ayakta mı karşılıyorsun Granger?”  
Granger olarak seslenilen Hermione sinirle gözlerini devirdi. Her zaman, nerede olurlarsa olsunlar konuşmaya başladıkları an sanki Hogwartstalarmışçasına kavga edebiliyorlardı.  
“Kes sesini Malfoy”  
Draco, çok kısa bir saniye içinde gülümsedi ve tekrar aynı ifadesiz haline büründü. Ardından başını bir sağa bir sola sallamaya ve yavaş adımlarla yürümeye başladı. Hermione, bakışlarını bir saniye olsun çekmiyordu Draco’nun yüzünden.  
Draco ellerini iki yana açtı ve “Bugün işkence yok” diye mırıldandı. Hermione ise hafifçe kaşlarını çattı. Buraya düştüğünden beri her gün onu yıpratmak ve Yoldaşlığın gizli karargâhını öğrenmek için işkence çekiyordu. Neredeyse üç aydır buradaydı ve büyük ihtimalle ‘nihayet’ onun konuşmayacağını anlayan Lucius bir başkasını, oğlunu yollamıştı ona.  
“Açıkla” diye tek düze bir sesle konuştu Hermione. Draco ise hafifçe gülümsedi ve bir adım daha yaklaştı Hermione’ye doğru. Gözlerini ondan ayırmadan, olabildiğince yavaş bir şekilde, asasını cebine koydu ve ardından kollarını kenetledi. “Sen açıkla Granger”  
Kızmadan, bağırmadan, oldukça sinir bozucu sakin bir tonda söylemişti bunu. Hemen ardından devam etti “Bu zindanlara geleli neredeyse üç ay olacak ve ne konuştun ne de birisi seni öldürsün diye yalvardın. Bunu nasıl başarabiliyorsun? “diyerek aynı tonda devam etti ve en sonunda ses tonuna hakim olamayarak, biraz alınmış ve aynı zamanda oldukça kızgın bir tonda “Nasıl dayanıyorsun?”diye konuşmasına son verdi Draco. Hermione ise rahatlamış, bugün gerçekten işkence olmayacağının bilincinde, fakat yine de temkinli davranarak “Buradan kurtulacağım”diye mırıldandı. Draco ise sinirle güldü ve “Nasıl yapacaksın bunu peki?” Hermione’yi baştan aşağı süzdü. Hermione ise rahatsız olarak üstünde bulunan ince kumaşa biraz daha sarındı. Draco ise umurunda bile olmadan bir adım daha attı ve aynı aşağılarmışçasına kullandığı tonla konuşmaya devam etti. “Bir asan bile yok” Hermione zaten bunun bilincindeyken tekrar hatırlatılması hoşuna gitmemiş, sertçe dişlerini sıktı. Draco ise bunun üstüne gerçek bir kahkaha attıktan sonra elini yavaşça cebine sokup, Hermione’nin onu izlediğinin bilincinde yavaşça asasını çıkarttı ve ellerinde dolaştırmaya başladı. “İstersen sana ödünç verebilirim” Gözleri yavaşça yırtık eteğe kaydı ve “Elbette bir şartım olacak” diye devam etti.  
Hermione ise gergin, fakat belli etmemeye çalışıyorken bir adım daha geriye gitti ve sert bir şekilde duvara çarptığında hem korkudan, hemde canı yandığı için kesik bir şekilde inledi. Bu Draco’nun hoşuna gitmiş olacak ki başını yavaşça yana yatırdı ve bir adım daha attı genç kadına doğru. Son görüşmelerinin üstünden uzun bir zaman geçse de ikisi de birbirinin ne hissettiğinin bilincinde, hem gergin hem de meraklılardı.  
“Sana güvenmiyorum”  
Draco, buna karşılık hafifçe gülümsedi. “İnan bana, senin yerinde olsam bende güvenmezdim” Ardından yavaşça kumaş parçasını ittirdi ve tek eliyle kalçasını yavaşça okşamaya başladı.  
Yıllar genç kızı güzelleştirmenin yanında çok farklı bir çekicilikte katmıştı. Kim kitap kurdu Granger’ın bu kadar büyüyüp, böyle güzel bir vücuda sahip olabileceğini düşünebilirdi ki? Biçimli kalçalarının dışında pürüzsüz, ipek gibi teni ve her görenin iştahını kabartacak dolgun göğüsleri vardı. Draco, böyle bir kızı Potter ve Weasley’e kaptırdığı için suçluluk duydu bir an için.  
“Malfoy” Draco düşüncelerini bir kenara bırakıp başını kaldırdı ve kendisini izleyen kahverengi gözlere kilitledi kendi gri gözlerini.  
Hermione yavaşça yutkundu ve nefesini kontrol altına almak için çabaladı. Göğsü hızla inip kalkarken bir an için Draco’nun da gözlerinin oraya kaydığını gördü ve hemen ardından genç sarışının kalçasındaki eli biraz daha sıkılaştı.  
“Bugün işkence yok demiştim Granger. Kendi istediğinle bana geleceksin”  
“Neden? Daha sonra beni öldür diye mi?”  
Draco ifadesini hiç bozmadan, gözlerini de ayırmadan “Daha önce mi öldürmemi tercih edersin?”diye mırıldandı. Eli yavaşça önce kasıklarına, ardından da genç kadının bacak arasına kaydı.Bir adım daha yaklaştı ve aralarındaki boşluğu çok daha aza indirdi.  
Hermione ise nefesini tutmuş, Draco’nun elini gerçekten ‘hissedebiliyor’, sert bir şekilde nefesini bıraktı ve gözlerini Draco’nun gözlerinden çekmeden ne kadar ileri gidebileceğini görmeye karar verdi. Daha önce burada birçok kez tecavüze uğramıştı fakat bunu sürekli yüz yüze geldiği birisinin yapması, dahası Hermione’nin gerçekten masum olabileceğine inandığı birisinin yapması gururunu gerçekten zedelemişti.  
Draco çıldırtıcı derecede yavaş fakat ne yaptığının bir o kadar da bilincinde bir şekilde elini hareket ettirmeye başladı. Diğer elinde bulunan asayı Hermione’nin ulaşamayacağı kadar uzak bir köşeye fırlattı ve o an serbest kalan eliyle genç kadını duvara hapsetti.  
Hermione kaçamayacağının bilincinde, yavaş yavaş hareket eden el ise ona acıyla karışık saf bir zevk veriyorken Draco bunun farkına varmışçasına elini biraz daha hızlandırdı ve boşta kalan elini duvardan çekip yavaşça kendi pantolonunu açmaya başladı. Hermione ise, gergin olduğu zamanlarda yaptığı gibi dudağını kemirmeye başladı. Eğer bir yerde durmaları gerekiyorsa, o sınırı geçmek üzereydiler.  
Draco, pantolonu çıkartıp biraz daha yaklaştı geç kıza. Elini çekti ve onun yerine kendi erkekliğini sürtmeye başladı. Hermione ise artık kendine hakim olamayarak genizden kısık bir sesle inledi ve kalçalarını yavaşça oynatıp doğru pozisyonu aramaya başladı.  
Draco hafifçe gülümsedi ve genç kadını belinden kavrayıp hem doğru pozisyona getirdi, hemde ikisinin vücudunun arasında boşluk bırakmayacak kadar sarıldı.  
Hermione ise buna karşılık yavaşça onu ittirdi ve ellerini Draco’nun beline doladıktan sonra yavaşça, teninde hissedilebilir bir iz bırakarak t-shirt’ünü yukarıya doğru çekip çıkarttı. Sarışın oğlanın Slytherin zindanlarından Gryffindor kulesine kadar konuşulan muhteşem vücudu, şimdi karşısındaydı.T-shirt’ü önemsemeden yere fırlattı ve ardından mümkün olabildiğince dolgun göğüslerine dikkat çekmeye çalışarak kendi üstündekini de çıkarttı. Elini arkaya götürdüğü sırada Draco engel oldu ve onun yerine sütyeninin kopçasını açmak için uzandı. Kollarıyla göğüslerini iki yandan sardı ve gözlerini ayırmadan, bir öpücük kondurdu göğüslerine. Ardından ince demiri söktü ve yavaşça sütyeni de çıkarttı.  
Şimdi ikisi de çıplak, ikisi de istekli bir şekilde birbirlerine bakıyorlarken bu sefer ilk adımı atan Hermione oldu. Genç adamın erkekliğini eline alıp yavaşça hareket etmeye başladı. Draco’nun gözlerini kapadığını gördüğünde hafifçe gülümsedi ve ritmini biraz daha hızlandırdı. Kalbi kadar hızlı atan damarı hafifçe sıktı ve dudaklarını ıslatıp yavaşça Draco’ya doğru eğildi.  
Draco zevkle, büyük bir istekle onu karşıladı ve hızla duvara çarptı. Hermione’nin ritmi bozulmamış, hala aynı hızla hareket ediyorken birkaç saniye sonra Draco genç kadının ağzına inledi ve boşaldı. Hermione ise artık ayıbı ve utanmayı bir kenara bırakmış, kendini yavaşça genç adama sürtmeye başladı.  
Draco, genç kadının da ihtiyaçlarının farkında, kendi erkekliğini artık sırılsıklam olmuş vajinasının girişine dayadı. Hermione hafifçe gözlerini kısıp Draco’ya baktığında ikisi de gülümsedi ve Draco aynı anda Hermione’nin hem dudaklarını, hemde içini doldurmaya başladı.  
Diller, dişler savaşıyorken ayrı bir kıyamette altta kopuyordu. Dünyanın en tatlı işkencesi gibi gelen o keskin zevk duygusu kasıklarını ele geçirmişti ikisininde. Hermione, hem acıdan hemde zevkten tırnaklarını genç adamın sırtına batırdı ve ikisi de soğuk zindanda çırılçıplak dururlarken, tek ısı kaynağı birbirlerinin vücudu olduğu için, ritmi bozmadan daha bir sıkı sarıldılar. Hermione yavaşça genç adamın dudaklarını yaladı ve boşalacağını söyleyip son bir öpücük daha bıraktı.  
Hermione boşalırken, Draco bunu oldukça hissetmiş, daha fazla kendisini tutamayıp yeniden boşaldı ve genç kadının omzuna ufak bir ısırık izi bıraktı.  
Draco kendisini geri çektiğinde Hermione bir an için dengesini kaybedip düşecek oldu fakat Draco onu tek eliyle omzundan destekledi ve ayakta durmasını sağladı. Sabit durabileceğine inandığı sırada yavaşça elini çekti ve arkasını dönüp Hermione’nin yere fırlattığı t-shirt’ünün olduğu yere gitti. Hermione’nin suratına bakmadan yerdeki t-shirt’ü alıp üstüne geçirdi.Ardından boxer ve pantolonunu da giydi ve en son olarak, odanın en uzak köşesinde duran asasını da alıp hiç konuşmadan genç kadına doğrulttu. Aralarında mesafe bırakacak şekilde birkaç adım daha ilerledi.  
Hermione ise kaşlarını çatmış, Draco’nun koyuya dönmüş gri gözlerine bakıyordu dikkatlice. Malfoy ise suratında kocaman bir sırıtışla bir adım daha attı.  
“Eğlendim Granger”  
Hermione konuşmadan, ifadesini de bozmadan, Draco’nun gözlerine bakmaya devam etti.  
“Neredeyse tüm erkeklerin ilgisini çekiyordun okulda.”diye tekdüze bir tonla konuşmaya başladı Draco. “Kitap kurdu Granger’ın formasının altında neler sakladığını görmek için can atıyorlardı” Draco, eliyle Hermione’nin boynundan göğüs çatalına doğru bir yol çizdi. Ardından başını kaldırıp tekrar kahverengi gözlere kilitledi gözlerini. “Seni ilk tadan ben olmak isterdim fakat ne yazık ki Weasel’da da iş varmış, yazık” Suratını büzüştürdü ve göğsündeki elini yavaşça bacak arasına doğru kaydırdı. Genç kadını tamamen kavradığında gülümsedi ve “Seni öldürecek olmam üzücü” diyerek mırıldandı.  
Ardından sıkıca tuttuğu asasını Hermione’nin tam kalbinin ortasına hizaladı. “Seni sevebilirdim.” Derin bir nefes aldı ve devam etti “Pansy’den daha iyi seviştiğini inkar edemem” Ardından gözlerini devirdi. “Keşke Yoldaşlığın yerini söyleseydin. Seni öldürmek hoşuma gitmiyor fakat bilgi almadan seni burada daha fazla tutamayız. Son kez soracağım, konuşacak mısın?” Hermione ağzını bıçak kesmişçesine, fakat yüzünden nefretin her bir damlası okunurken başını sağa-sola olumsuz bir şekilde salladı. Draco ise buna karşılık sertçe gözlerini yumdu ve o geri dönülmez kelimeleri söyledi “Avada Kedavra”


End file.
